Score
by An Unhealthy Shade of Orange
Summary: Strange sounds are coming from upstairs in the Neoborg home, and Ian and Spencer just have to investigate. Just what are they going to find within the darkness of the rooms upstairs, and what's up with all that screaming! Oneshot.


Score

By: An Unhealthy Shade of Orange

Genre: Humor/Mystery

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any other recognizable item/character/product within this fic. Thank You.

It was Midnight in the not-so majestic homes of the beyblading team known as the Neoborg. The familiar scent of rotting pizza, vodka, feet, sweat and dirt permeated through the vicinity of the rather small three-bedroom condo. One would think after winning three be blade tournaments one would be rich. But when one has a lavender haired teammate with a horrible habit of breaking other people's noses there are a lot of bills to pay.

A large-nosed youth, by the name of Ian was lying in his bed mumbling to himself as a very large, muscular, blonde man in the bunk above him snored noisily. Spencer's snoring was horrible, but at least he didn't have to worry about Bryan killing him in his sleep anymore. The knife collection with their assorted names of Delilah, Shawna, Daria, Georgina, and Sarah was a little disturbing for a boy of only 17. But then again sleeping underneath a homicidal maniac, who sleeps with a three-foot cleaver underneath his pillow would be frightening for anyone.

"Spencer! Stop snoring, we have to get on a plane tomorrow!" Ian huffed loudly, ripping himself up from his bed , if you could call the three foot mattress a bed, it was more along the lines of a sick mutated futon and chair's lovechild.

Ripping a drool invested pillow up from the mattress, or chair, he reeled his hand back and threw it as hard as he could. Or well, hit the bar of the bunk bed as hard as he could and watched in horror as the pillow rebounded on him and knocked him flat.

Awakened by the large, and rather frightening thump, Spencer jumped out of bed, reached for a bat and started swinging wildly. If Boris had taught them anything, it was hit first and hide the body later. Swing, clack, smack, boom! All a poor, pillow-burned Ian could do was dodge wildly while his large friend destroyed just about everything breakable in the room.

"Spencer!" No response, just more, smacking. "Spencer!" Nothing. Annoyed, and afraid for his life, Ian did the only thing he could do. He remembered that Bruce Lee move from that movie Bryan and Tala were watching and attempted to kick Spencer's feet from under his legs. Bad idea.

A thin leg, hit a large muscular calve and the pain ensued. Ian yelped in pain and held his poor leg to his chest. Spencer, finally, stopped swinging long enough to turn on the light.

"Ian? What happened to you?" The large, burly teen asked.

Eye twitches came forth. "You're what happened! First you snore and then you go around swinging a bat, like you're a flippin American baseball…" Spencer tuned the rest of the smaller teen's speech out when he heard a noise. "Are you even listening to me?!"

Spencer held a hand out for Ian's silence. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, the sounds of throbbing from my injured leg. Now I'm never going to grow you as-" Bump. "What was that?"

Creak.

"I don't know, but we should get Bryan and Tala…" The older teen said strongly, whatever it was it sounded big and everyone knows there's safety with an armed Bryan and a pissy Tala. Slowly, the two teens quietly left their room and began to ascend up the stairs.

In a rather cliché moment, lightning flashed. Ian was now hanging onto Spencer's nightshirt with a look of fear and perhaps constipation on his face. Another creak sounded, the sound sent a shiver up Ian's spine.

That's when they heard it.

"Oh Baby!"

It was a woman's voice, she sounded out of breath, like she'd been exercising for a long time. Spencer and Ian turned at each other in wonder. There couldn't be a girl in Bryan's room could there? Bryan was more the type to stab a woman and steal her purse than to ever bring a woman back to the house.

"Do it to me baby! Yes! Yes!" Ian's eyes practically popped out of his head at the voice. Bryan was having sex? Before him? Needless to say he didn't see that one coming.

"Do…" Ian gulped. "Do you think it's Bryan?"

Spencer practically choked at the mental image, Bryan was like a brother and the image was just way too personal for his liking. "No, it can't be, Bryan hates women, he hates everything."

"So what's that sound then?"

"What sound?"

Spencer had to put his hand over Ian's mouth before the youth could let out a scream. Behind them was an eyebrow risen, irritated looking Bryan with a sharp newly polished knife in his hands. It was unknown if the scream from Ian came from Bryan coming up behind them unannounced, or if it was just because it was Bryan himself.

The lavender haired man's silver eyes glimmered as another bolt of lightning flashed through the darkened home. " Read too many scary comics again, Ian?" He said in a taunting voice, subconsciously waving around the knife named Sarah in Ian's face.

Creak, bang, thunk.

"What the hell was that?" Bryan asked randomly. Spencer rolled his eyes, a little too late now to notice.

Ian's fear was swept away by relief that it was not Bryan upstairs with some poor, unfortunate girl, and then laughter and the ever so prissy Tala being with a woman. It was Tala for goodness sake! Tala who would get jealous and glare uncontrollably at any girl who was close to being as pretty as he was. It just didn't seem possible. But Ian said it anyway!

"Tala's got a girl in his room and dude, they are so loud. Like really loud, that was them, they must be going at it like so hard.." Spencer and Bryan's green faces made him stop. "You people act like you've never heard anyone get laid before!"

Bryan ignored Ian's childish comment. "No way, it must be the neighbors or something, Tala isn't the type to go around humping some girl without saying anything. He'd at least brag about it beforehand."

"Ooh baby!" The voice said once again along with some more thumping.

"Oh yeah? Well unless the neighbors are upstairs, I'm pretty sure its Tala." Ian said snidely, pleased that he had actually gotten his large nose into someone's business and came up with accurate information and information one could totally blackmail someone with!

"Is there music playing too?" Spencer asked hearing a techno beat flow as well as the woman's… Cough, love sounds. Yes, there definitely was music playing underneath all of the woman's screams.

"Oh yes, and there and there and there and there and there! That's so hot! You're amazing, yeah!" The woman said sounding more like a valley-girl than anything else. Now Spencer was beginning to think Tala might be brought up on statutory rape charges! If Tala was gone who was going cook? They'd starve! As Ian laughed and Spencer anguished. Bryan had a revelation.

"That. Son. Of. A. Bitch." With those words, Bryan spend up the rest of the stairs, new knife in hand, ready to cut, stab, or gut. Depending on what mood he was in.

Spencer tried to call him back, as one he didn't want to see the woman running out of the room naked or Tala for that matter, and two Ian had his mind so messed up he was afraid there might be some type of three-way, which most likely would cause him to stab himself with something.

Ian ran and caught up only to find… Tala on the DDR mat caught in the act of trying to beat Bryan's high score while he wasn't there. A huge sweat drop found its way onto Ian's head.

"You bitch, how dare you try to beat my score while I wasn't here!" Bryan lunged forward at Tala who jumped onto his bed before he could be impaled by the knife. Just in time to save Tala from total annihilation, the screen changed and said.

"New high score, way to go Tala!" The woman on the screen blew a kiss before it went back to the main menu. Bryan's eye twitched, Tala smirked, Spencer peaked into the doorway, and Ian laughed. Well Tala hadn't scored with a girl, but he sure did score at something!

A/N: Well, I've proved I'm alive and well. I hope you guys enjoyed this, because I really did enjoy writing it. It's nice to get back into the groove again. I've never actually played DDR before, but I have seen some people play and occasionally the screen did talk, so excuse me if the possibility of a woman being on the screen is incorrect. Gracias for everything guys.

Inspiration Man: Waves Goodbye


End file.
